


Plot Twist

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Plot Twists [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Fic, Dancing, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Everyone always said Steve Rogers couldn't dance





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of a weird new thing I did. It kind of started out as a headcannon that Steve actually can dance, and it eventually turned into this. It's not like any fic I've written before. It's more like an essay or an article. I'm thinking of making a series of these plot twists, just about things Steve Rogers actually does or personality traits he has, that people don't know or expect. If you guys have any other ideas or headcannons for this kind of series, let me know! I would love to continue to make these, because they're just so fun to write! And I'm always looking for new ideas for a fic, even in general. So if you have any regular fic ideas, please tell me, because I'm always open to new ideas! And if you have any constructive criticism, please tell me. I'm always trying to improve my writing, in any way I can. I'd love to get better as a writer, and tips and secrets from others always helps! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing this! If you want more like this, just let me know! Till next fic!

Everyone always said Steve Rogers couldn’t dance. 

“He’s got two left feet”

“His lungs stop him from dancing”

“He’s too short to lead”

“He’s so brittle, the second he starts, he’ll just break”

Even he himself claimed to be bad at dancing, going so far as to say he didn’t know how. But people choose to focus on certain details. They leave out important parts of the story. When Steve said he couldn’t dance, people tend to remember that those are some of his last words to Agent Peggy Carter, before crashing into ice for 70 years. What people often choose to ignore, and sometimes forget, is that firstly, Steve Rogers lived, for almost his entire life, as a small, skinny guy. Secondly, they often forget to mention that, yes, while Steve may have taken an interest in Peggy, she wasn’t “the right partner”, as she put it, for him.

And lastly, nobody ever mentioned in the textbooks, that Steven Grant Rogers was a sassy shit, even in his last moments before being frozen. These 3, important parts of the story are crucial to understanding how so many people are wrong about the “Captain America” they think they know. Firstly, yes, at the time of Steve crashing the Valkyrie into the ice, he didn’t know how to dance,  _ anymore _ . Notice the key word there, anymore. Steve could dance like crazy, back when he was 5’4, and 90 pounds of stubborness. But, when he flew a plane into the ice, he wasn’t 5’4 and 90 pounds of stubborness. He was 6’2 and 220 pounds of “stupid”, as one James Buchanan Barnes would call it. 

Sure, he remembered how to dance from before, but with an added 10 inches, and a new 130 pounds put on his body, not to mention muscles that would make Hercules jealous, he wasn’t used to dancing. And it’s not like there was much time to practice, when you’re fighting a war against both Hydra and the Nazis. 

Secondly, yes, Peggy Carter loved Steve, and sure, he loved her. But, she knew there wasn’t any chance for her, and instead, she became his closest adversary outside enemy lines. And yes, he loved her in a way, but the closest they got was more of a sibling love. They had each other’s backs, in their own ways. She would make sure he wasn’t stuck in some lab by Phillips, giving him missions to keep him on the field, and he always backed her up, when some new private doubted her, because she was a woman.

No, she wasn’t the “right partner”, and they both knew it. They put on a show in public, to make it seem like they were each others partner, but that was more to give the public something to focus on, take their eyes away from the war, and cheer up a little. Have something to gossip about. Steve had already known who his partner was, but we’ll come back to that in a minute.

Thirdly relates back to firstly. Being the absolute shit that he was, Steve Rogers loved to hide double meanings in the things he said. Even when he thought he was going to die, he never stopped being a little shit. So when he said, “ I don’t know how to dance”, he absolutely meant, “I don’t know how to dance  _ anymore _ ”. And Peggy Carter knew him well enough to know what he meant. And we already discussed the key word, anymore, so you see how thirdly leads back to firstly. 

But going back to what I said at the very beginning, everyone always said Steve Rogers couldn’t dance. Except for the people who knew him the best, which wasn’t very many people. You could count that number on 1 hand, before he joined Project Rebirth, and just about 2, maybe 2 and a half hands during the war. 

“He’s got two left feet” Well, no. And I obviously know, physically, that’s not what they meant. I mean, no, as in he could dance better than most girls who complained. Usually, they had 2 left feet, and he was stuck having to deal with that, until the girl got so frustrated in him, that she moved on.

“His lungs stop him from dancin” Most people had a point with that. His asthma made it incredibly difficult for Steve to dance, but that never stopped him. He would go on dancing until he just about had an asthma attack, and only then would he stop.

“He’s too short to lead” True, most people didn’t expect a 5’4 man to lead, but again, that never stopped him. The only reason women complained, was because they were used to dancing with men that were around 5’7-6’0 tall! But Steve could lead better than most of them, when he was given the chance, which rarely happened.

“He’s so brittle, the second he starts, he’ll just break” Entirely false. Yes, he had several issues. He was deaf in one ear, he had astigmatism, his spine was bent due to scoliosis, and his heart beat in an irregular way. But when he was on the dance floor, and people weren’t doubting him, he showed up every entirely healthy person. People simply doubted him too often. Eventually, the doubting got to him, and at some point, he stopped dancing in public all together, choosing to draw when he was pulled to a dance hall by his best friend, Bucky Barnes.

Now, let’s talk about Bucky for a quick second here. Before the war, he was a huge charmer. He was 5’7, 190 pounds, perfect height to dance with women. And he could dance like nobody else. Women lined up to dance with him, some fought over him, men wanted to dance like him, to get the girls he got with his moves. Whenever he found a date for himself and Steve, the woman that was there for Steve, 10 times out of 10, would leave him to join the “Bucky Barnes waiting line”, while Steve sat in the corner and drew, which was fine by him.

But, going back to what I said before; Steve stopped dancing in  _ public _ all together. The keyword there is public. Yes, Steve stopped dancing, at least, the people who saw him in dance halls noticed he didn’t dance anymore. At home, Steve still dance his ass off. He had moves that rivaled even those of the Great Bucky Barnes. And there’s a reason for that. And if most people who knew James Barnes in Brooklyn before the war knew what I’m about to tell you, they’d laugh for hours.

The reason Steven Grant Rogers had dance moves that rivaled James Buchanan Barnes, was because he taught Bucky how to dance. Shocking, I know! Now you understand the title of this fic! Now, here’s the thing, everyone assumed Bucky learned how to dance from his father, and they’re not entirely wrong. His father did teach him the basics, but Steve expanded those lessons, and taught him almost everything he knows. 

Now, before you ask the question I know you’re thinking of, Steve learned how to dance from his mother, Sarah Rogers. Before she immigrated to the United States, she was known as one of the best dancers in Ireland. After she immigrated, she went to dance halls after work, and danced better than anyone else there. That’s where she met Steve’s father, Joseph Rogers, one night. She danced with him for hours. After that night, she knew, she had met the right partner for her. 

Years later, by the time Steve was about 15, she had taught him all the best steps in Ireland, and a few new ones she had learned when she came to America. It was just around a year later, that Bucky started taking dames out, and quickly realized he needed to take them dancing. Course, he doesn’t know how, so who does he go to first? His dad. He only turned to Steve after his dad didn’t teach him everything he wanted to know. 

So Steve and Bucky spent an entire evening, dancing, practicing, learning. Steve’s mom was working a night shift at the hospital, so they had the apartment all to themselves. Steve started off easy, and as soon as Bucky got the hang of it, he quickly started teaching more difficult dances. They danced for hours, only really stopping for short breaks, when Steve’s asthma flared up. It was around 11 at night, when Bucky asked Steve to help him practice slow dancing.

They put on a slow record, and Bucky led, because he needed the practice. They danced like that to a few songs, before Steve said he was getting tired. So they turned off the record player, and went to bed, Bucky staying over at Steve’s house, and sleeping next to him for warmth. But if both young men thought to themselves, “I’ve found my right partner”, they never let it on.

Okay, so this is a Stucky fic, and of course Bucky is Steve’s right partner. If you’re surprised, then you clearly haven’t looked at my Archive works. As soon as I said Peggy wasn’t the right partner, you should have known it was Bucky. I mean, who else was it gonna be? Dum Dum Dugan?

Anyway, Steve and Bucky didn’t do anything about those feelings till the summer of ‘36. Bucky was 19, and Steve had just turned 18, recently graduated from High School. To make a long, adorable story short, they were just hanging out in their shared apartment, joking around. Which turned into play fighting, which became roughhousing. Eventually, Bucky pinned Steve to the ground, underneath him. The mood changed, and next thing they know, they’re kissing. 

As to be expected things changed for them, but they still danced. This circles back to what I said about Steve not dancing in public anymore. He didn’t dance for other people, but at home, with Bucky, they danced like crazy together. Steve would still go with Bucky on double dates, but he just wouldn’t dance.

Now, you didn’t hear it from me, but I have it on good authority, that Steve and Bucky sometimes went to “Queer” dance halls every once in a while, and not only did they go, they outdanced everyone else there. But again, you didn’t hear that from me. 

To wrap up this story, almost everyone who knew him said Steve Rogers couldn’t dance. Even Steve Rogers said Steve Rogers couldn’t dance. Every person who said that, even Steve Rogers, was dead wrong. He could dance better than anyone, he just chose not to. Now, modern day Steve Rogers, he can’t dance for shit, but we’re not getting into that. That’s a plot twist for another day.


End file.
